tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Ogre
Ogres are a brutish race of large humanoids found throughout the world, with the largest known grouping being the Ogun'Kor clan of southern Etan. They are creatures driven by their stomachs and their cruel whims, slow and lumbering but with a strength that can turn any crude club into a lethal weapon. Creation For more on this topic, see here. From what has been gathered from a number of ogre 'writings', they were created by a great and brutish creature they refer to as '''Ogun''', possibly one of the entities known as the Primordials and thus are natives to Tolas. It is believed by some that the Ogres of the world today are descendants of those followers of the chaotic elemental forces that did battle with the gods in ages past, once being mortal followers transformed into brutish creatures that eventually became the race of wandering monsters that exist today, though the Ogun'Kor would appear to be closer to the original Ogres of old than their primitive kin. This tale aligns with the giant's myths, the ogres appearing to have ignored the decision to align their society with the ordning. Society Ogres are usually solitary creatures, living in caves or wherever they can find a dark place to keep their prey, preferably alive so they can cook and eat it as freshly as possible, though it is widely believed it is so they can consume them as cruelly as possible, drawing out the experience as long as possible. They are an extremely greedy race, known to hoard treasure despite having absolutely no use or rarely any concept of trade or barter. They are an incredibly stupid race, with few even being capable of speech beyond a few words of the giant's language and sometimes a smattering of Common. Many are so stupid they can be easily fooled, believing what they are being told as the truth as they lack the ability to imagine something as being anything other than the way things are, and thus have no concept of what a lie is. Lone Raiders The most commonly encountered ogre, these can be found across the world usually near mountains or the dens of larger more powerful creatures that keep away civilisation so they might live under its shadow in relative peace. Many Ogres will grow too large and need to range further and further to sustain themselves, inevitably encountering civilised lands. Unless stopped, a single ogre could destroy an entire village before exhausting by itself. Such beasts are often hunted by well equipped adventurers, though once cornered they can be a dangerous quarry. Packs or Families Ogres usually avoid one another, but occasionally some find themselves forced together by limited land or fear of monsters or nearby populaces. These ogres are usually constantly arguing with one another, usually always at a state of breaking into a fight. These groups are usually more of a danger to themselves than anyone else though should they be threatened they will forget past grudges and fight together to the death. Such adversaries would be hunted by more experiences adventurers or a collaborated effort by a number of militia arms. Warbands When a large number of Ogres join together into a clan, horde or tribe it is often referred to as Warband as such a group exists solely to destroy and sunder all they see so they can fuel their appetites. The largest known warband is the Ogun'Kor. Variants The most common Ogres are some variation a large pale humanoid, with two arms, two legs and a large bulky torso, though there a number of variants known to exist. They have no known connection to the Silver Veil and it is widely believed they are incapably of dreaming and thus would be unable to enter the Skein. Pickin Seen occasionally amongst the Ogun'Kor, these Ogres are tall and thin with spike growths across their bodies though they lack the enhanced growth of others in their kin they are used as shock troops. Thicken Seen primarily in Farthrone, these Ogres have huge hands and massive mouths that take great pleasure in grabbing people and forcing them into their maws. Shaggra A breed of forest dwelling Ogres almost always covered in dark green fur that writhes with maggots and insect life, they have stunted legs and over-sized arms like apes which they use to move on all fours. They are highly territorial and take great stock in solitude. Degenerates Ogres born from inbreeding can become feral, blind or have grossly bulging limbs or body parts. Ogun'Kor A breed of Ogres created by use of the Shatterspikes, strange shards of metallic stone that causes spontaneous and violent growth, so far only Ogres have been shown to survive the process reliably. Origins Ogun'Kor ogres originated deep beneath the Skyshatter Mountains. The entrances to their domain mainly leading out into the goblin glanlands. It is for this reason that the goblins were the first and only people that the Ogres have interacted with in any major way. Ogres are not a sociable people. They do not seem to communicate with each other very much, let alone with outsiders. In the same vein, for many years after the goblins first encounter with the ogres in Skyshatter the ogres did not do much in the way of movement, preferring their expansive networks of tunnels to the outdoors and cramped Caverns. Gob'Unmok Dwelling alongside the ogres in the mountains of Skyshatter was Clan Skag'Shakba, a goblin clan, the two peoples coexisting with only occasional raid once a decade breaking a relatively stable relationship. Unexpectedly, following the War in the Silence, ogre flooded out of the bowels of the earth, and began rampaging through the caverns, caves and tunnels of Skyshatter. The ogres poured into Clan Skag'Shakba's home city of Skag'Thek and slaughtered every goblin they could find. The Skyshatter clan were not ones to run from a fight however, and did not surrender their home to the ogres until they were all but wiped out. This led to the goblins being cut down from a major clan to the size of a minor clan. To this day the goblins are unsure what caused the ogres to surge up and take up residence closer to the surface. Perhaps it was something even deeper in the earth forcing them up, maybe it was raw bloodfrenzy on their part. Whichever the case may be, this was all the proof the goblins ever needed that the ogres are a terrifying enemy and not one to be provoked. And as such the clanlands surrendered Skag'Thek and made no attempts to reclaim it. Choosing to rename the location Gob'Unmok or Where many were slaughtered in their native tongue. Datra'Slogga For more on this location, see here. Within the last few years, the Ogres have surged forward once again. This time leaving their mountain home and roaming south through the rest of the Goblin clan lands. This most recent push culminated in the siege and subsequent conquering of Datra'Thek. Half-Ogres The result of interbreeding between ogres and other humanoid races, usually hobgoblin, bugbears or orcs, though on occasion half-humans have been known to exist, these tall creatures usually fall prey as food for their full-ogre siblings though some do escape their family. Most live short and violent lives. Category:OgreCategory:RacesA non-ogre mother rarely survives the birth of a half-ogre. Category:Ogre Category:Races Category:Giant